Changes
by iDelusional
Summary: Katniss and Gale in 74th Hunger Games: It's called Changes because Katniss and Gale's lives are completely turned around and there is no way things could ever be the same again. Also because it's the same story but with some major changes :D
1. Chapter 1

I think today has officially been the worst day of my life. It was the day of the Reaping. The morning was not bad, though. We didn't have school because to the Capitol, the reaping is considered some sort of sick holiday. For me, no school pretty much just meant extra hunting time with Katniss. And because today was the Reaping, we had extra reason to make fun of the Capitol.

The morning pretty much went as planned. I crawled under the fence, not even bothering to check if it was on by listening for the buzzing noise. District 12 is the poorest of the districts—Well, besides District 13, which was completely destroyed in The Rebellion—so we usually don't have electricity. Which of course means the electric current in the fence is off and we can get under through the worn spots in the bottom. Anyone could get under, really, except they're too scared. They think it's wrong. But nobody seems to care when we show up at the Hob with a wild turkey. In fact, the head Peacekeeper himself buys our wild turkey.

If the Peacekeepers cared enough, we could be killed for going into the woods and poaching daily. So, I walked over to the place where Katniss and I usually meet. I always come about fifteen minutes early because, well, I can't afford to waste any time I could be spending with Katniss. Next year, I'll be working in the mines. The only time I'll be able to see Katniss will be Sundays. Well, actually, that's not true. I won't have to work in the mines. I'll either be filthy rich in the Victor's Village or dead. Dead. Dead because of the Capitol. Dead because of their Games. Dead because I wouldn't be able to stand living without Katniss.

I took out the loaf of bread I traded for this morning, still hot. I stuck and arrow in it. When Katniss showed up, I showed her my catch. She laughed and we talked, fished, hunted, checked snares, and gathered some berries. Today was going to be the day I would tell her about my feelings. After the Reaping. When everyone was happy, except for the two kids that were chosen and their family and friends. For the first time, I told her about my idea of how we could just run away. Every day, when I saw the starving children in the Seam look at me with those hollow faces, I thought of her. How easy it would be to just get away from it all and live off the woods. Unfortunately, she took it as something of a joke.

Other than that, it was a typical hunting day. When we were finished, we both crawled under the fence and swung by the Hob for a while and make some trades. We visited the mayor to see if he wanted strawberries because they were his favorite. When the door was opened, we didn't see the mayor but his daughter, Madge. She was wearing a flowing white dress and a gold pin. A gold pin. Something like that could keep a family—such as Katniss' or mine—fed for months. I couldn't help but make a sarcastic comment. I think I said something like "Pretty dress," or "Well you look nice today, don't you?" Everyone wears their best clothes on reaping day. I don't exactly remember our conversation. Today, offending the mayor's daughter is the least of my worries.

I went home, took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. Some old suit that used to be my dad's. My mother and siblings all looked worried. I gave each of them a hug. "One more year," I said. I gave a half-smile and walked out the door. I didn't want to say something like "It's okay," or "Everything will be fine," because it wasn't true. Of course, the odds were not in my favor. Because I was eighteen, I already had my name entered seven times. But because our family was not well-off, I needed to sign up for tessarae. My name was entered forty-two times. Katniss' name was entered twenty times. Together, that made sixty-two times. Sixty-two chances either me or Katniss, or both, could be put into the arena.

Katniss looked beautiful in a light blue dress that reminded me so much of my days hunting in the summer with her. Clear blue skies. That's where I wanted to be right then. With Katniss, in the woods. Not here, where Katniss or me could and _would_ be chosen to fight in the arena. Against each other. And I would make sure that Katniss would get out alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I posted it longer this time. I hope you like it! This whole story is mostly for MY entertainment, but I decided to post it in case anyone likes it.**

I don't really remember what happened when Katniss was chosen, or when _I_ was chosen. I guess I should have paid more attention, but if I did, I would probably be haunted by those moments forever. The moment that I realized my more-than-best-friend would be in the Hunger Games, and the moment that I realized I would be coming with her. The moment I realized how I was going to die.

All I really remember was Effie's pink wig and artificial excitement, calling Katniss' name, calling my name. I can remember the mayor stepping up to the podium, reading all the boring speeches nobody really listens to, because we all know what it means. _Because of your miserable attempt to defeat us, we sacrifice your children. They are sent into an arena to kill each other. Although one person may live and is given fame and fortune, many go insane and all are scarred forever. Happy Hunger Games!_

When I realized it was my name Effie called in that silly Capitol accent, I made my way up to the stage somehow and stood next to Katniss. I think. I remember my legs going numb and having trouble breathing. I live, Katniss dies. Katniss lives, I die. Katniss and I both die. There is no way I will ever be able to truly win these Games.

But Katniss might.

I also remember Haymitch. Staggering across the stage toward me.

"Would you look at that," he says in a slurred voice, "Looks like we finally got ourselves a real man!" he said, his voice reeking of liquor. It must be hard, mentoring kids every year and then seeing them die. Not this year, though. District 12 will finally have another victor—Katniss Everdeen. He patted me on the back and took a few clumsy steps toward Katniss. "And look at her! I like her!" He puts his arm around her. This bothers me more than it should. "Lots of…" He paused, trying to think of the word. I sneered at the horrified look on Effie's face. "Spunk!" he says, finally. "More than you!" he continues, pointing furiously at the camera. "More than you!" he repeated, louder that time. He still had his arm around Katniss. I pushed him away and he clumsily walked right off the stage. Knocked himself unconscious. Effie looked disgusted.

There was also another thing I remembered. When I made my way up the stage to Katniss, everyone put their hand over their lips and held them out to us. I don't know if any other districts do it, but here in 12 this is a sign of respect or goodbye to a loved one. It is sometimes seen at funerals.

The mayor walked back to the podium and read the Treaty of Treason. My mind was blank. They played the anthem and we were rushed away.

We were lead through the Justice Building plain white rooms. The only other time I've been there was when I received some award after my father died. My first visitors, of course, were no surprise. My mother, Rory, Vick, and Posy. Posy ran right up to me, throwing her arms around me. She was giggling, so I'm guessing she didn't completely understand what was happening. I picked her up and swung her over, holding onto her feet like I knew she loved. My brothers came up and hugged me. I hugged them for a moment until my mother told the kids she wanted to speak to me alone. I set Posy down gently. Rory looked at me with those glassy gray eyes. He was the second oldest and probably the only one who completely understood where I was going—besides my mother.

"You're going to win, right?" he said earnestly. I knew I couldn't tell him about my plans to sacrifice myself for Katniss. I squeezed his hand and forced a smile.

"Don't worry, Rory. I'll be fine." Not untrue, I'll be happy dead if that's what it takes to keep Katniss alive. "Be strong for mom and the kids, okay?" He smiled and we exchanged our secret handshake we made a while ago. I picked up Posy again and spun her around. "You be good for Mommy, okay?" She nodded ecstatically. I put her down. Vick was standing behind my mother. I waved and said goodbye to him. He forced and left with the other two.

My mother came up to me and started crying. I hugged her. She knew about my feelings for Katniss and that I was going to tell her today. My mother is the only person besides Katniss who can really understand me. Sometimes it feels like she can read my mind. Right now, I think she knows how much I am willing to give to keep Katniss alive.

"Goodbye," she said, barely audible. I said the same in reply. We stayed for a moment when a guard came in and told us her time was up.

My next visitor was Prim and Mrs. Everdeen. Their eyes were pink and puffy. Obviously, they had been crying. They both walked up silently and hugged me. Mrs. Everdeen was carrying a small black book. A journal. She gave it to me, saying that it would help to get my feelings out and even though it seemed girly, I should try it. I nodded. (I feel like I have to add that she was right. The journal really helped.) We said our goodbyes and they left wordlessly when the guards told them their time was up.

I was surprised at my next visitor. "Madge?" I said, confused. I was so rude to her today. I felt like I needed to apologize After all, that was the last time I was ever going to see her.

"I came to give you this." She handed me the gold pin she was wearing today. I see now it has a bird on it—a mockingjay.

"Why?" I said, confused, "I was rude to you. I shouldn't have said that. It's not your faul—"

"No. It's okay." She paused. "You can wear a token in the arena. A reminder of home." The last thing on my mind was bringing a token to my death sentence. "Please?"

"Sure…" I paused, confused, "But why?" She hesitated.

"I-I…" she stuttered, "I have to go." She quickly made her way out the door, leaving my alone with my thoughts.

I didn't have many visitors, so I had some extra time alone. I thought of happy times. My father teaching me to swim. I never told Katniss about the small pond my father and I found one day. Maybe it was because it held too many memories. Katniss said something about a pond one day, but it was in a completely different direction. We never got around to going to it. Even if we got around to it, I would probably act like I didn't know how to swim so that she wouldn't ask me where I learned. I wanted to keep those memories for myself. Although Katniss knows just about everything about me, there are a few things I want to keep to myself.

Like my feelings for her.

I think I might tell her anyway. I don't want my death in the arena to hurt her more, but it is my dying wish for her to know how I really feel. I decided to see if she is in the room next to me. I knocked on the wall—a special knock Katniss and I used when we knocked on each other's doors. I don't remember exactly how it started, but it became something of a joke between us. She returned it. I didn't have time to react because someone came in and lead me out the door into a car. We rode to the train station and got into the train. There were cameras and a crowd, but I purposely ignored them. I needed to look strong and above it all if I wanted to be considered a threat. But when I see Katniss, I lose it.

We ran to each other and I hugged her. She rested her head on my chest, hiding her face.

"Catnip." I whisper. She holds me tighter. Again, I didn't want to tell her that it will be okay. Because it won't. One of us isn't going to make it home. I think the cameras could still see us, but I don't care. I need Katniss right now. I can't wait any longer. She slowly releases me. We just stare at each other for a moment. She looked like she might cry, but I didn't want her to.

Suddenly, there was an announcement. A woman with a Capitol accent announced over the speaker, "Attention, please. I am about to make a very big announcement. Due to technical difficulties with the arena, the Games will be postponed for five days_." Did I just hear that?_, I thought. I stared at Katniss blankly. She had the same expression. "I repeat, Due to technical difficulties with the arena, the Games will be postponed for five days_._" _I did just hear that_. I pulled Katniss back into a hug and we were smiling. Smiling? About the Hunger Games? I couldn't believe it. The announcer continued, "The schedule will go as planned, except for the fact that we will have some extra days in the Capitol. Good evening and happy Hunger Games!" That last sentence made my stomach twist.

I heard Effie come running in her spiky heels, apparently freaking out at the schedule change. When she saw us wrapped around each other, her face turned almost the same pink shade as her hair and she stuttered, "Umm…sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay…" I said, awkwardly pulling away from Katniss, no matter how much I didn't want to.

"Come with me and I'll show you your rooms. Eveything is at your disposal, so you can pretty much do whatever you want, but be ready for supper in an hour. Come with me and I'll show you your rooms and how to work everything."

We followed her. The room has hot and cold running water, dressers filled with expensive-looking clothes, and beds that make you feel like you're laying on a cloud. Also,I took a shower, not sure how to work it. There were lots of buttons so I just pressed some and figured it out. I got changed into a dark green shirt and some pants and sat on my bed. I pinned the mockingjay to my shirt and opened the journal and started writing and well, here I am. Gale Hawthorne. Writing in a journal. Never thought I'd see that day. Well, I better go, I hear Effie coming to collect me for supper.

--

Effie lead me down the hallway to the dining room where Katniss and Haymitch sat. The sight of Katniss made my face brighten. She smiled weakly at me and I sat down next to her. Effie sat across from me. The food must have tasted amazing, but I didn't get the chance to taste it because I inhaled it so quickly. I might as well eat as much as possible before the Games and gain a few pounds. The Careers probably have a weight advantage on me.

"At least you two have decent manners," Effie said. "The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion."

I learned how to use a fork and a knife and Katniss' house. Her mother used to a be merchant girl. She taught Prim and Katniss and they taught me one day when I ate supper with them. Katniss and I exchanged a look and we grinned. We made it a point to eat the rest with our hands. Katniss wiped her hands on the table cloth and I can't help but laugh at Effie's reaction.

We finished eating and we are now watching a recap of all the reapings. I wrote down some tributes that stood out to me.

Cato – District 2—Career—Big, tall, heavy

District 5 female tribute—Redhead, sneaky-looking

District 10 male tribute—Crippled

Rue—District 11—Small, thin, frail, dark skin, dark hair

Last was our reaping. I took Katniss' hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze because I knew neither of us wanted to relive that moment. We saw our names being called. The salute. Haymitch falling off the stage. They announced what we were told today to the people of Panem—the delay.

Then Haymitch makes his way into the room along with the smell of liquor that always follows him. "I miss supper?" he said. Then he threw up all over the carpet and fell into it. I chuckled, which is sort of ironic because this is the man who will be my mentor for the Games. The man that will get me sponsors and choose when to send gifts. And he's Katniss' mentor too. It doesn't really bother me because I'm not playing to win, but Katniss is. I think. I hope she doesn't want me to win instead of her. I pushed the thought away, because…well…I just didn't want to think about it then.

Katniss and I know each other so well, a lot of times we don't need to say anything to communicate. Like then, when we both took one of Haymitch's arms and helped him to his room. We half-guided half-carried him to the bathroom.

"Um, I'll take it from here." I said, "Why don't you go get some sleep?" I know the last think Katniss wants is to help me give Haymitch a bath.

"Are you sure?" she said, although I could tell she didn't want to help me.

"Katniss. I know how you are about this sort of thing." I gave her a half smile and opened the door. She obediently walked out into her room.

I don't really want to describe the next part…It wasn't exactly fun for me. So when I was done and he was dried off, I helped him into his bed even though I knew he didn't sleep at night. I turned out the lights and went to my room. It was getting late, so I decided to go to bed. I took off my shirt to put some more comfortable clothes on, but that's when I heard it.

Katniss. Screaming. I didn't bother to put a shirt on. I bolted to her room and barged right in. She was laying in her bed, half asleep, shaking and screaming. I slowly walked toward her.

"Katniss." I said, trying to calm her down. "Katniss, wake up." She opened her eyes.

"Gale?" she said, confused.

"Hey, Catnip." I called her Catnip as a nickname because when I first met her, she said her name really quietly and I thought she said Catnip. It also helped that one day when we were hunting, a lynx started following her around. It was good company, but it scared the animals off so we eventually had to kill it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

"I heard you screaming." I said, "Are you alright?"

"I had a nightmare." she said, embarrassed. She started to cry. I was surprised. Katniss wasn't someone to show her emotions too much. I stroked her hair.

"Go to sleep." was all I said, even though I wanted to say more. But I couldn't. Not now at least. I slowly walked toward the door.

"Wait." she said weakly. I stopped. I smiled, even though nobody could see it. "Stay with me." she said. I turned around and started walking toward her as she lifted up some of the blankets and made a spot for me on the bed. I climbed in and made myself comfortable. She held my hand.

"Always." I said. I wanted her to know she could trust me. This was all I could have ever wished for, but something didn't feel right about it. Maybe it was the fact that one of us was going to die in a few days.

We stayed like this all night until Effie knocked on the door, telling us that it was going to be a _big, big, big, day! _Well, telling Katniss. She didn't know I was here. In fact, she probably knocked on my door too, thinking I was there. Poor clueless Effie.

I sat up, followed by Katniss. She smiled at me—The smile I always love to cause.

"Well, I better go." I said. She nodded. I walked out the door, careful not to be seen.

I took a shower and freshened up. I dressed in a dark gray T-shirt and some jeans, pinning the mockingjay to my shirt. I went down for breakfast and saw Katniss in the hallway. We exchanged smiles and walked quietly to the dining hall where we took our seats. She looked beautiful, as always. She still had her hair braided up.

Almost immediately, we were served enough food that could probably keep both our families going for months. Yet another reason why I hate the Capitol. They sit there stuffing themselves while we die starving. Once we finish eating, Katniss asks Haymitch to give us some advice.

"Stay alive." Said Haymitch, laughing. I saw Katniss getting annoyed. I hit the glass in his hand to the ground and it shattered, spilling the red wine all over the expensive carpet. Then he punched me in the jaw.

I got ready to fight back, but Katniss shouted, "Stop! Both of you!" We were silent. "You're supposed to be our mentor," she said to Haymitch, "so it would help if you would try not to injure us before we even get into the arena." He rolled his eyes. When he reached for more alcohol, Katniss drove a knife into the table, barely missing his hand. I was almost as surprised as Haymitch. She was never really that good with a knife.

"Well, did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?" No reply. I reached for some ice to put on my jaw, but he stopped me. "No, don't. Let the bruise show. The audience will think you got in a fight with another tribute."

"That's against the rules." I said.

"Only if they catch you." He chuckled. "As for you," he turned to Katniss, "Can you hit anything with that knife besides a table?" _Probably not_, I thought, but she reached for the knife, got a good grip on it, and threw it right between two panels. I raised my eyebrows at her and she shrugged at me and mouthed _I got lucky _when Haymitch wasn't looking. I smiled.

Haymitch motioned for us to stand. "Stand up." We did. He walked around us in a circle. He felt our muscles and examined our faces. "Not bad. You seem pretty fit, and once the stylists get a hold of you, you'll be attractive enough." He paused for a moment. "I'll make a deal with you. If you don't interfere with my drinking and I'll stay sober enough to help you." He frowned. "But you have to do everything I say." I raised my eyebrows. Well, it's way better than yesterday when he was unconscious and I was giving him a bath. Katniss and I exchange looks and we both nodded at him.

"So then help us," Katniss said, "When we get to the arena, what's the best strategy for someone—"

"One thing at a time," he said, "In a few minutes, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist."

"But—" Katniss started, but he interrupted.

"Don't resist." he said louder that time. He walked away with a bottle of spirits. The train went dark and the windows were black. We must have been underground. I knew Katniss didn't like the feeling of being enclosed. She sat on the couch silently and I followed her and took her hand. She smiled. I wished we could stay there longer, but when we got out of the tunnel, we both couldn't help but run to the window to see the Capitol.

Well, I hate the Capitol with every fiber of my being, but I have to admit, it's pretty impressive. Lots of colors and lights. But then it reminds me of how they just sit there trying to decide what to do with all their money while we slowly die of starvation. And then I go back to hating them all.

They start to point and wave at us and Katniss backs away. But I just stay, watching them. Watching the people that will watch 23 people die, including at least one of us, and that will enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

My prep team is a group of complete airheads. I didn't care what they did to me, though. All I was thinking about was Katniss. I wondered what they were doing to her. Dying her skin and hair. Giving her tattoos in strange places. Implanting jewels into her skin. Surgically altering her. When my prep team finally finished scrubbing me with some kind of gritty soap, cutting my hair, fixing my nails, and removing most of the hair on my body, I could put my robe back on to see my head stylist.

"You know, you're actually very handsome now that we cleaned you up," one of the women on my prep team said. I haven't bothered to remember their names. They all agreed. That's when my stylist came in.

At first, I was expecting to see some strange rainbow creature standing before me. But instead, I saw someone who looked relatively normal. Of course, she had that sort of Capitol look to her, but the only makeup I could see on her was gold eyeliner and her hair seemed to be naturally brown.

She didn't seem to have a very heavy accent either when she said hello to me. I nodded in reply. She told me to take off my robe and I did. She examined my body thoroughly until she finally nodded and said "Well, you're pretty good-looking. I think the audience will like you." She said. I remained silent, mostly because I couldn't really think of a reply. Was I supposed to thank her? Because I don't really consider it a compliment coming from someone who is looking forward to seeing me being tortured and most likely die. "Well, why don't you go ahead and put your robe back on and we can have lunch." I nod.

She led me to a table and took a seat across from me. presses a button. Almost immediately, the table splits down the middle and descends, a new table with our lunch on it taking its place.

To start a conversation, she said "Do you know you're on the cover of the Capitol newspaper?"

Confused, I replied, "No. Why?" She handed me a newspaper. The title on the front page was _Romance in the Hunger Games?_ and it had a picture of me and Katniss on the train hugging. And I have to agree, it didn't look like a friend hug. The article said _Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne, District 12 Hunger Games tributes were spotted on the train hugging. Unfortunately, it does not look like there will be a future to this relationship because they are going to both be entering the Hunger Games arena next week. It does not seem like the odds are in this couple's favor! Read more on page A4._I gave her the newspaper back, not sure what to make of it.

"Is it true?" she asked after a while. I can't blame her for being curious, but it is kind of personal.

"Yes. Well, I never told her," I said, sort of embarrassed. I thought I might as well tell somebody. She seemed like the most normal person around here.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I don't know. We've been friends for years. I always had feelings for her, but I never asked her if she felt the same way. Now it's too late," I said sadly.

"It's not too late. You still have a five extra days to enjoy with her, plus the time you would have anyway." She paused. "I think you should tell her." I thought about it. As crazy as these Capitol people were, I think she sincerely wanted to help me. And maybe she was right.

"I think I will. But not yet. I need to think about it for a few more days." I paused for a moment, taking it all in. "What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Then she doesn't. But I think she does. I mean, you two would make such a cute couple." She giggled. "And if she doesn't, well, you become a victor, and you can have your choice of just about any girl you want!" True.

"But the only girl I want is Katniss," She smiled. Lots of girls would ask me out back home. They giggled about me and whispered. And I tried having a relationship with a few, but they were nothing compared to Katniss.

"Then you'll get Katniss," she said with a sense of finality. I wish. There was a short silence and I wanted to change the subject. Talking about Katniss to this woman I barely knew felt strange.

"So what are we wearing?" I asked casually. The District 12 outfits for the opening ceremonies are always disastrous. Since our trade is coal, we usually end up in some kind of skimpy coal miner outfit. And one year, the tributes were naked and covered in a black dust that was supposed to look like coal dust.

"Well, Cinna and I agree that the coal miner outfit thing is way overdone." _I'm going to be naked._ "We decided this year, we are going for a completely different look." _Naked and covered in dust._ "Just one thing." _Here it comes._ "Are you afraid of fire?" _Naked and on fire?_

--

I was dressed in a tight black suit that covered my from my angles to my neck. I had a cape with streams of red, orange, and yellow and a matching headpiece. She said that they will be lit on fire. Not a real fire, though. She said it was safe. For some reason, I felt like I could trust her. I didn't have as much makeup as I expected. Portia said they wanted me to be recognized in the arena.

Words cannot describe how Katniss looked that evening. I must have made some kind of face when I saw her because she laughed.

"You look…amazing," I said, smiling. Blushing, she looked down and smiled.

"Thanks…You do too," she said. We laughed and I took her hand.

"Shall we?" I said.

"We shall," she said through her smile.

**Katniss' POV of That Scene**

Gale looked amazing. I don't know what his stylist did to him, but something about him was just so…attractive. He was looking at me like I had three heads, so I laughed.

He smiled and said, "You look…amazing." I needed to look down to be able to say anything. I'm sure I was blushing every shade of red.

"Thanks…You do too," I said, unsure of how to reply. We both laughed and he held one of my shaking hands in one of his strong, deft hands. The same hands that could effortlessly set such intricate snares. It felt strange, but I liked it. So…How was I going to kill him?

**Back to Gale's Journal**

We were still holding hands when we got onto the chariot. This is unusual because most tributes usually don't want to make any kind of connection with their district partner, but everyone knows that Katniss and I are friends—Thanks to the Capitol newspaper. Cinna, Katniss' stylist, and Portia arranged our capes and headpieces until they were satisfied. Before I got a chance to say anything, they lit us on fire. As Portia promised, it was a synthetic fire so it wasn't overly hot and I barely noticed it. It was about a twenty-minute ride to our destination on the chariot, but it was anything but boring. Everyone was pointing at us and yelling "District 12!" I smiled and waved at people and Katniss even blew kisses. They all pretended to catch them, as if they were real. I waved at an especially excited girl and she started to cry. Then, for fun, I made a call me sign with my hand and winked at her. She fainted.

By the time we reached the City Circle, all eyes were on us. I noticed the other tributes seemed to be jealous. We were getting a lot more screen time than everyone else. The anthem played and the Presidents gave some kind of welcoming speech that nobody listened to. Katniss looked even more stunning than before with the firelight on her face. We circled around one last time until we went into the Training center. We were mobbed by our prep team and stylists. Cinna sprayed something from a can onto our headpieces and capes to extinguish the flames. Katniss and I free our hands and step off the chariot. She kisses my cheek and I smile.

--

Effie talked to us on the elevator but I didn't listen. She said something about how if you put enough pressure on coal, it turns to pearls. It's not true, though. It is sometimes said that if you put enough pressure on coal, it turns to diamond, but that's not true either.

Katniss goes to her room and I was going to mine when Portia pulled me aside and said "Follow me. I want to show you something." She led me to the roof of the building. It was beautiful, with a balcony looking out on the fluorescent Capitol buildings and people. There was also a garden filled with dozens of sweet-smelling blossoms. "Put your hand over the edge," She said while we were standing over the balcony. Confused, I obeyed her, but my hand flew right back.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's some kind of force field. So that tributes can't escape." _Of course. _"It's going to be dinnertime soon. You should probably go and wash that makeup off," she said after a while.

"Okay. Thanks for bringing me here." No doubt she wanted me to take Katniss up here.

"You're welcome," she said while leading my back to my room. When we got there, she told me, "Good luck." She didn't need to say what it was for. I nodded and disappeared into my room.

It was a lot like the train station with high-tech showers and a soft bed and couch. You could zoom in and out of the view of the Capitol and program the closets to an outfit of your taste. Also, you could order food through a mouthpiece whenever you wanted. I took a shower and washed all the makeup off of my face. It's not long before Effie calls me to dinner. I follow her to the dining hall with Katniss.

Dinner went as I expected. We are served wine and fancy food. Silent workers in white tunics served us food. Everyone praised our opening act. I think Haymitch has a stylist too, because he was a lot cleaner than I remember him.

Then something happens. Luckily, I notice it before Katniss. One of the servers in white tunics. We saw her, one day in the woods. She was running from a hovercraft, with some boy. She noticed us and pleaded for help, but we were scared. They didn't look like they were from our District. We could have done something, but the hovercraft caught her in a net and sent some kind of spear through the boy, bringing him up to the hovercraft. I'm sure he died. I knew that if Katniss saw her, she might say something. When the girl came over to light a cake on fire at our table, she noticed her. Luckily, she looked at me first. I urgently shook my head, silently telling her not to say anything. She didn't, and she didn't say much for the rest of the meal either.

We watched the rerun of the parade. There were no surprises. We were the stars of the evening. The other tributes looks jealous though, even angry. We outshone them.

"Whose idea was the handholding?" asked Haymitch.

"Gale's," Katniss said after hesitating for a moment.

"Just the perfect touch of rebellion," Haymitch said. It wasn't for the cameras though. Katniss and I are friends.

"Tomorrow morning is the first training session," Haymitch said. "Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you exactly how I want you to play it. Now go get some sleep while the grown-ups talk." I felt like a little kid who wasn't old enough to participate in "adult conversations."

Katniss and I went upstairs together. Our rooms were right next to each other. When I was about to go to my room and get some sleep, she stopped me.

"I want to talk to you," she said.

"Okay, have you been on the roof yet?" I asked.

"No. Where is it?"

"Follow me," I said, taking her hand. She smiled. I lead her up the stairs to the roof.

We both looked over the side at all the flashing lights and cars and people rushing up and down the street.

"So you wanted to talk?" I said, breaking the silence. Well, it was silent besides all the clatter coming from the streets. But sometimes, when nobody is talking, the "silence" can drown out any noise.

After a moment, she replied, "You remembered her too." I knew she meant the server. "Do you really think it's her?"

"Could be. I guess we'll never know, though. Asking her probably wouldn't be a good idea." She nods.

"Gale…" she said, distressed. "Gale," she repeated, "in a few days we'll be in the arena," she paused, holding back tears. "How can I kill you?"

"You don't have to." I said with a sense of finality.

"Why?" she said hopelessly.

"Because, for you…" I said quietly. I needed a moment to continue. "Katniss. I would die for you."

"No…" she said despairingly, "Gale…Please don't."

"Katniss, I have to." _This is it_, I thought. "There's so many people that love you, Katniss. Your mother, Prim. Your friends, like Madge…" I hesitated. "Me. Katniss, I love you." I said. I can't believe I just did that. I probably made it one hundred times harder for her than I needed to. But if I wanted to die happy, I needed to do this. I put my arms around her and we hugged for several minutes. Frozen. Frozen, surrounded by an ever-changing world.

What happened next was unexpected. Unexpected, but everything I could have ever wanted. She leaned in and kissed me. I felt something in the pit of my stomach that I never felt before. It felt like…happiness. No, it felt like love. But then she pulled away.

"Gale…Why are we doing this? We know it will just hurt more in the end," Katniss said.

"It's too late now. Everything is changing. Either way, at least one of us isn't making it out of this. I might as well enjoy my last few days with you."

"We should get to bed," she said, clearly avoiding the topic.

She started to walk away, but I stopped her and said, "Allies?" I outstretched my hand. She smiled and shook it. We walked silently to our separate rooms. I took my shirt off and just turned off the lights when I heard it. Katniss. She was crying. I decided to leave her alone. Coming in would probably just upset her more. I climbed into bed and somehow fell asleep.

--

All night, I am haunted by nightmares of the other tributes, my mother, Rory, Vick, Posy, my father, but mostly Katniss. I woke up by her scream early in the morning and decided I might as well stay up. I took a shower and got dressed into some jeans and a red t-shirt. I go down to the dining hall to see Katniss already sitting there eating. I filled a plate with food and took a seat next to her.

Soon, Haymitch and Effie came in bickering. _Shocker_.

Haymitch sat down across from us and once he finished eating, he took a long drink and said "Okay. Let's get down to business. Training. First off, if you like, I'll coach you separately. Decide now."

"Why would you coach us separately?" Katniss asked.

"Say if you had a secret skill you might not want the other to know about," said Haymitch.

After the pause got too long, Katniss said, "Gale knows all my skills."

"…And Katniss knows mine. I'm fine with being coached together." I said. Katniss nodded.

"Alright, so what are your skills?"

"I can hunt. With a bow and arrow, and set some basic snares," I said.

"Me too," Katniss said.

"And you're good?" Haymitch questions.

"We've been putting food on the table for years," I answered. It's true. We have had a lot of practice and we're good enough to make a living off of it. "But Katniss is more than good with a bow and arrow," I said. "She always shoots the animals right in the eye." It's true.

"And Gale is amazing with snares," she said.

"Alright, alright," Haymitch said. "Anything else?" After a pause, he said, "Well, whatever you two are good at, don't show off in training. If you want to practice though, just don't reveal how good you are. For example, Katniss, if you want to shoot some arrows, you should miss every now and then so you won't be targeted. And the same goes for you, Gale, if you want to try some snares, work on some that you _don't_ know. You can show the Gamemakers whatever you want, but you shouldn't let your competitors know your skills." I agree with that. But I don't want to look weak. Katniss and I have an advantage—We know how to kill. Not _people_, but how different could it really be? We nod in agreement.

"Anything else?" Katniss asks.

"Yes," Haymitch said, "In public, I want you to be by each other's side every minute." _I don't have a problem with that._ Katniss opened her mouth to say something but Haymitch stopped her. "Every minute! The deal was, you have to do everything I say. I don't care if you hate each other's guts, just act like you like each other. Now, get out of here and meet Effie at the elevator at ten for training."

At ten, we were in the elevator with Effie on our way to the training center. Even though we were early, everyone else was already there. Everyone had formed a tight circle and have their district number pinned to their back. Someone pinned a "12" to my back and I realized that Katniss and I were the only tributes dressed the same. The head trainer, Atala, explains the schedule. There will be experts at each station to help us. We are free to move around whenever we like. Any type of physical combat between tributes is strictly forbidden.

I was half listening to Atala and half examining the other tributes. Sure, I have a height and age advantage over a lot of them, but the Careers (volunteers who train to be in the Games, even though it's against the rules) seem to all be well-fed and since they train for the Games, can handle weapons well. Once Atala is finished, they all head for the deadliest-looking weapons and show off.

"Where do you want to go first?" I ask Katniss, since we have to stay together.

"Let's go tie some knots," she says.

"Alright," I agree. We head to the knot-tying station which is completely empty besides the trainer, who looks thrilled to have students. Once her figures out we have experience in setting snares, he shows us a trap that will send a human up dangling by the leg. It's not hard, even though trapping is one of my skills. Once we master it, we head over to camouflage, which is also empty. Katniss suggested it even though I don't think it's particularly important to learn here. I half-heartedly try to camouflage myself, keeping an eye on the other tributes, trying to learn their skills. The girl from District 2 is good at knife-throwing and the boy from that District is good at throwing spears.

I wanted to try some archery but Katniss wanted to try to light some fires since she shouldn't show off her skill. We decided that it wouldn't made a huge difference if we ignored Haymitch's instructions to stay together just one time, especially since the stations are right next to each other. So I walked over to the archery station and start to shoot. I missed the first time because the Capitol-made bow's strings were might tighter than the bow Katniss' father made back home. Once I got the feel for it, I found myself forgetting about Haymitch's instructions to lay low and hit the dummy right in the heart several times. I realized the Careers started to whisper and point to me, so I was getting ready to leave when the boy from District 2 walked up to me.

"I'm Cato," he said.

"Gale. I was just leav—" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Look. Me and the others were wondering if you might be interested in joining us," he said.

"Sorry but I already agreed to be in an alliance with someone else," I said even though I knew if I turned them down I would be a huge target.

"Oh, yeah. Your girlfriend. What's her name…Catnip?" he said mockingly.

"Katniss. And she's not my girlfriend." I started to walk away toward Katniss.

"Fine. But don't expect to be asked again. And we'll make sure to make both of your deaths long and painful." I pretended I didn't hear. "By the way, I know what happened on the roof." I knew he wasn't lying. There was no way he could have known that if we were alone. I saw him shake his head and sneer at me, probably thinking of ways to kill me.

"What was that about?" Katniss asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said. I didn't want to talk about it right now. That afternoon went as planned. We moved from station to station. We sat together at lunch and talked. When it was over for the day and it was time to go to sleep, Katniss and I met on the roof. I told her about how Cato wanted me to join them and what he said about knowing "what happened on the roof." When we were at our rooms, I was about to go into mine when she stopped me.

"Gale…That night when I had nightmares and you came in…When you were with me, they disappeared. And they came back last night. Will you stay with me?" she asked.

"Of course," I said. I hated to see her sad.

We both walked into her room.


End file.
